


Behave.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky is pissed, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: You do something dumb on a mission.





	Behave.

You could tell by the strained set of Bucky’s jaw that he had had enough of your behavior. Is not that he didn’t understand that sometimes reckless moves where needed, he understood that. But your recklessness had drove you away from the original plan, this was supposed to be a simple in and out mission. No engaging any counter agents, he thought he had been clear about it. 

And in all honesty, he had. Bucky had been clear about the point of the mission. You just weren’t that good at being bossed around, you had to push back, sometimes in the most inappropriate moments. So when the agents had approached your position, instead of hiding until they passed away you decided to engage. Things had gone south, for the most part, you still managed to get the intel and the artifact you had to retrieve. But Bucky? He was seething. 

He had practically thrown you over his shoulder and ran for the quinjet then, you calculated a 250 miles, away from the Hydra base you had decide to wreak havoc in he landed it and moved towards one of the bikes stored inside the jet. When you moved to the other he turned to you and raised an eyebrow, his meaning clear.  
“No. You’re not taking a separate bike. You’re coming with me” He said in a cold tone.  
“I can drive one, we don’t have t…”  
Bucky’s fist landed on the wall behind the bike as he looked at you “I said you’re not taking a separate bike”  
“And I said I can drive one”  
You can hear as Bucky takes a deep breath “This is not a discussion we’re having. This is not a conversation. I gave you an order”  
“You’re not…” You can’t finish the sentence because Bucky stalks up to you and pushes you against the wall of the jet, his hands gripping firmly, but not painfully.  
“Behave” He hisses on your face.  
“Why should I?” You hiss back and squirm, but Bucky only tightens his hold on you.  
“Because you’ve already put us through enough trouble” Bucky says and when you open your mouth he covers it with his metal hand “Just shut the fuck up and admit that you screwed this mission” He says whispering “We’re in the middle of nowhere, the jet can’t take us any further and you’re still trying to pull this bullshit on me” You blink up at him and swallow, you had never seen him this mad “What is it, huh?” Your chest rises and falls, brushing against his own and you try to push him away, but Bucky just steps closer to you and repeats “What is it?”

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t found it strangely arousing to be in this situation, you knew Bucky… He wasn’t just mad because you had fucked up the mission, which you admittedly had, he was mad because you had put yourself and him in unnecessary danger. No wonder he was so mad he didn’t want to listen to you. You just were not ready to admit it to him. Bucky removes his hand from your mouth and you move as fast as you can, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

Bucky takes your wrists and pins them to the wall of the jet “What are you doing?” He asks, his eyes roaming over your face and body “Why did you do that?”  
You open your mouth and close it again, then say “You’re driving me crazy”  
Bucky steps in and presses his whole body against you “Imagine walking on my fucking shoes” He practically growls at you and dives for your lips, but instead of kissing you he bites your lower lip, making you hiss, he slots his thick thigh between your legs and presses against your core “And you… You decide is a good idea to do that shit” He says hovering over you, the buckle of his thigh holster pressing right against your clit and making you whimper against his lips “What were you thinking?”  
“I was… I wasn’t! I wasn’t thinking! I don’t know…” You say, moaning when he presses his thigh harder against your core, grinding it slowly and keeping your whole body pinned to the wall.  
“How bad do you want it?” He scowls.  
“Bucky… Please… Please” You plead and he grinds his thigh against you again “So bad… I really, really want it. Please!”  
He smirks, it isn’t his usual playful smirk, no. This one is different. It has a dangerous edge to it, his eyes are dark and you can tell that he knows exactly how domineering he’s being “Then… If you really want it” He whispers, letting his words float between you for a few seconds “If you really want it… You better listen to me, fucking behave and do as I say” Bucky adds and kisses your lips, using his whole body to hold you still against the wall “Or I swear to God… Doll…” He says and lets his hand fall from your wrist to your ass, squeezing so hard you whine “Is that clear?” You just nod, too dazed to actually form words and when he pulls away you follow behind him and wait patiently for him to start the bike “Grab a jacket” He orders you and you do as he says, then climb behind him and you two get lost in the night. Driving to nearest safe house.


End file.
